1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to a computer-implemented method for generating visual representations of building modules and more particularly creating computing dashboard for displaying 3-D visualization of building related data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Building Information Model (BIM) is a building design methodology characterized by the creation and use of coordinated, internally consistent computable information about a building project in design and construction. BIM methodology employs objects that may be abstract or conceptual, and produces data models that include building geometry, spatial relationships, geographic information, and quantities and properties of building components.
Many BIM authoring tools or software tools are available to create the BIM data models for buildings. A building architect may use these tools to create modular objects representing building modules. For example, an architect may create a model object of a room in which the characteristics and attributes of the room need to be defined only once. Once defined, the model object can then be moved, used and re-used as appropriate. BIM design tools then allow for extracting different views from a building model for drawing production and other uses. These different views are automatically consistent—in the sense that the objects are all of a consistent size, location, specification—since each object instance is defined only once.
BIM data models are typically stored in Industry Foundation Classes (IFC) format to facilitate interoperability in the building industry. The IFC format is a data representation standard and file format used to define architectural and construction-related CAD graphic data as 3D real-world objects. The main purpose of the IFC format is to provide architects and engineers with the ability to exchange data between CAD tools, cost estimation systems and other construction-related applications. The IFC standard provides a set of definitions for some or all object element types encountered in the building industry and a text-based structure for storing those definitions in a data file. The IFC format also allows a BIM data model author to add locations and types of sensors in a building. Modern BIM systems are able to create rich internal representations on building components. The IFC format adds a common language for transferring that information between different BIM applications while maintaining the meaning of different pieces of information in the transfer. This reduces the need of remodeling the same building in each different application.
Although visualization techniques have been used to interpret BIM data models, such techniques have been limited to 2D graphs or abstract numerical outputs. In particular, existing building dashboard systems, that visualize information collected from sensors distributed throughout a building, typically show the raw data values as simple text labels on 2D floor plans, this reduction is data access makes it very difficult for users to understand complex interacting factors that affect overall building performance. Furthermore, current visualization techniques generally do not directly relate spatial and non-spatial data.
Another limitation of a typical building performance data visualization methodology is that occupants are generally treated as “passive participants” within an environment controlled through a centralized automation system, and the entire interior space is generally treated as a homogenous environment.